


His alpha

by captaindestiel1



Series: Alpha/Omega Destiel smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, I mean like an outline, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Claiming, Rimming, Sex Club, Smut, and a bit o fluff, kinda plot, oh just read it it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't know why he was at a predominantly alpha club. As an unclaimed omega that was dangerous, but he was lonely and bored. He had come there to drink maybe but to meet a beautiful alpha that he didn't expect.</p><p>Smut. Alpha Dean. Etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	His alpha

                          

It was stupid. Stupid and dangerous. An unclaimed and unmated omega sitting alone in a primarily alpha bar. Castiel knew that. He was twenty-five years old yet nobody had claimed him, he was beginning to think something was wrong with him.

The club smelled like sex, sweat and alcohol. There was actually quite a few omegas. However they were already claimed or currently being claimed. Claiming was something Castiel thought should be intimate, not screwing in a club.

He honestly had no idea why he was here. It was Saturday night and he was feeling lonely, that was the extent of it. He could feel three alphas stare at him hungrily in a booth across the bar. They knew he wasn't claimed, they smelled no alpha scent on him.

Castiel polished off three beers, he's got a nice buzz going but is nowhere near drunk. He can hold his liquor surprisingly well to be so small.

At that point the three alphas that had been hungrily eyeing Castiel all night head to the bar. They identified them selves as Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. Castiel could practically taste the arousal coming off in waves from the alphas.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Lucifer sat on castiels right, grin across his face.

Castiel tried to not roll his eyes.

"Got pretty eyes don't he?" Raphael peered over Castiel's shoulder and the omega snapped his attention to him.

"Very. Bright blue like the sky." Michael commented, sitting to Castiel's left.

Okay yeah this was a dumb idea.

"Looking for a good time sweetheart?" Lucifer purred, hand on Castiel's thigh.

It took everything Castiel had not to bite him. Omega or not Castiel was rebellious, it was just his personality. He opted to stay out of trouble and instead gently pushed Lucifer's hand away.

"Not interested." Castiel growled a bit.

"Not interested? Why else would an unclaimed omega come here?" Michael commented as he went to touch a hand to Castiel's face, which the omega swatted away.

"Fuck off." A low growl rumbled in Castiel's throat.

This pissed Raphael off, grabbing castiels wrist roughly and yanking him off the bar stool. "Learn your place omega." Raphael towered over Castiel, nearly twice his size.

"Hey!" A deep voice barked across the bar, another alpha stormed toward the group.

"Mine. Off." The alpha snarled, yanking Castiel from Raphael. Castiel looked up at the alpha. Not yet sure if he was a saviour or an enemy.

"Back off pup. He has no claim mark." Michael growled.

The alpha was younger than the other three but just as big. He certainly wasn't a pup.

"Just because I haven't bit him yet doesn't mean he's not mine." The younger alpha growled, righting his hold on Castiel.

Michael opened his mouth to protest but Raphael interrupted him.

"Forget it Michael. This little omega bitch ain't worth it."

Michael seemed to nod in agreement. Raphael pushed through a crowd of dancers, Lucifer and Michael trailing after him.

"Ah um thank you." Suddenly Castiel was all red, the alpha was really beautiful. "I'm Castiel."

"Dean." The alpha simply stated, taking a seat at the bar, Castiel joined to Dean's left.

He couldn't help but stare at Dean's profile as the alpha ordered a round of drinks. He had short sandy brown hair, and long eyelashes that fell over bright green eyes that Castiel could see even in the flashing lights of the club.

"That was stupid of you." Dean scolded as he took a shot of whiskey off the counter.

Castiel was about to be offended then realized Dean was right. "Yeah it was."

"So are you here looking for a mate or what? You won't find any Prince charmings here." Dean took another shot.

Castiel didn't know about that. He found Dean pretty charming and his scent was almost addictive. He hadn't noticed during the argument but the strong male scent coming off Dean was intoxicating. Like an alpha of alphas.

"You seem okay." Cas sipped his beer.

"Nope. I'm an asshole." Dean grunted, finishing off his last shot.

"Go home." He ordered. Castiel sat there dumbstruck as the alpha pushed through the crowd.

"Dean wait!" Castiel followed. There was something about Dean. The way he looked, his scent, Castiel had to be near him.

Dean ducked out a side door. Castiel quickly followed, entering a empty alley. Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you stupid or something?"

Castiel whipped around to see Dean come out from behind a nearby dumpster.

"God, it's like your begging to be jumped and knotted." Dean growled, closing in on Castiel.

Before Castiel realized it Dean had backed him against a nearby wall. God, Dean's scent was maddening, Castiel drank it in, legs shaking but not out of fear.

Dean took a long inhale into Castiel's neck, taking in his scent. "Oh my, little omega. You're in heat." Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck again.

Oh fuck. Castiel's heat wasn't usually for three more days. Why now? Why this place?

A suggestive noise escaped Castiel's throat as Dean pressed against him, teeth now nipping at Castiel's neck.

A litany of curses and "ohs" escaped the omega's lips as Dean pressed against him, mouth now viciously attacking Castiel's own.

Even in a dirty alley way, every thing Dean touched was a cold burning sensation against Castiel's heated skin.

"Oh fuck...alpha..." Castiel groaned out, wrapping a leg around Dean. His omega instincts had taken over.  
"Mate. Mate. Sex. Breed. Knot. Need it..." Castiel's thoughts were far from complete sentences, base instincts took over.

Dean's eyes flashed, trying hard not to bite into the whining omega.  
"Ah fuck..." Dean groaned as Castiel pressed his erection to Dean's own through thin jean fabric.

Dean slipped a hand down the back of Castiel's jeans, coming into contact with generous amounts of slick that coated his hand.

"Damn Cas...you're so wet" Dean groaned as Castiel now nipped as his neck, eager to taste the alpha.

Castiel became a bit more handsy. Touched any part of Dean he could, savoring the taste in the alpha's mouth.

"Cas wait..." Dean pushed back and the omega let out a low whine. He was panting heavily and the arousal radiating off the omega was sure to draw in more alphas.

"Ah...fuck...." Dean groaned, trying to focus in the road. Dean had convinced Castiel to come to his house, there was no way they were fucking in that dirty alley. Incidentally, now at the mercy of his heat Castiel couldn't keep his hands off Dean.

Currently stretch across the front seat of Dean's 67 impala, Cas was whining and licking through the front of Dean's jeans. Deans dick threatened to rip at this point. the hard flesh straining against denim.

Finally at Dean's apartment, it wasn't long before Castiel was on him again. Dean was the alpha, he had to regain control. He growled as he pinned the omega on the bed, Cas hissed in retaliation.

"Let me up!" Castiel hissed again. He wanted to touch Dean again but his wrists were held tight.

"Bossy little omega arnt you?" Dean smirked, leaning down to Cas's neck to drink in the scent again. Teeth hovering over the omega's neck.

"No. Wait. Knot him first." Dean reasoned with himself. Minutes later all clothing was discarded to the floor. Castiel was mewling, begging Dean to touch him. A steady stream of "Dean" and "please" escaped the omega's throat once Dean had worked two fingers into Cas.

"Damn your ass is amazing." Dean groaned as he slipped another finger in. It wasn't enough. More Castiel wanted more.

"Al-alpha...please...knot...need..." Cas groaned out,now fucking himself back against Dean's fingers. In one swift movement Dean pulled his fingers free. Quickly replacing it with the head of his cock, teasing the omegas slick entrance.

"Fuck me alpha...please...knot me..." Cas begged raising his ass against Dean's dick. Both men let out a low moan as Castiel pushed Dean all the way inside him, Dean's knot swelling but not yet inside Castiel.

"Ah fuck Cas..." Dean rolled his hips, his knot now practically begging for entrance into the omega's small slutty hole.

Cas tried to speak, words cut off as Dean's huge knot breached the ring of muscle. The omega let out a deafening cry as he came untouched, by the alpha's knot alone. Dean had just started, hips rolling in motion with every after twitch of Castiel's orgasm.

"Ah...fuck...alpha...harder...please." Cas begged. Recent orgasm or not he felt everything Dean hit. Every sweet spot, every twitch of the alpha's dick inside him. Castiel felt it all.

Omegas didn't give orders, but Cas had said please after all. Dean complied with the omega's request, thrusting with as much speed and force as the knot would let him.

Cas was so damn tight, Dean wasn't going to last. In a swift movement Dean bit hard where the omega's should met his neck. Claiming Castiel as his, orgasm flowing through him as he pumped the omega full of his seed, tying them together.

Castiel let out what was practically a howl. The pain digging into his shoulder and neck as the alpha claimed him. His alpha.

Dean stayed latched to Castiel's neck for a moment, tasting him and drinking his scent in. Finally Dean released the omega's neck, causing him to gasp out for air.

Castiel breathed heavily for a moment or two, shifting position as much as he could to face Dean. His breathing steadied as he reached for Dean's face. Cas might have been the one who was claimed but this alpha. This beautiful strong alpha was his. His alpha.

Once Dean had finally untied from Castiel he leaned up to gently kiss the omega's soft lips. "God Cas, you are so beautiful."

Castiel couldn't help but smile through the kiss. He didn't know what he expected when he went to that bar. He hadn't expected to be claimed, to find his protector. To find HIS alpha.


End file.
